Toby Jarks
Toby Jarks (ジャークス トービー, Jāku Tobi) is a first-year American foreign exchange student in class 1-C at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero Appearance Toby is a young man of average height with a slim body, he has long blonde hair... TBC His hero costume consists of a red beanie, a red eye mask tied at the back, a red hoodie vest with a white T-shirt underneath, red gym shorts... TBC Personality Overall Toby is friendly, optimistic and caring, he likes to try and motivate people and cheer them up when their down. His quirk Excitement Rush - depending on what level it's at - changes how he actsDuring positive situations his adrenaline very subtly rises making him act more positive and outgoing with a smile on his face at all times, sometimes he likes to make witty comments on various things. When things start getting more active, mostly during physical portions of hero related activities, adrenaline rises more noticeably and he becomes much more active and energetic and tries to pump people up and get them to feel the same. When in more fast-paced situations, it starts to get hard for him to stay still and moves around constantly in the form of warming-up actions such as running in place, punching the air and doing fighting poses. Abilities Enhanced agility: He's very agile and skilled at parkour Hand-to-Hand Combat: Since his quirk is an enhancement of his physical stats, he relies on hand-to-hand combat. Thanks to his love of fighting games throughout his childhood, he has leaned his fighting moves from various characters from such games. Quirk *Excitement 'Rush '(興奮状態 Kōfun jōtai): Toby's quirk makes it makes his adrenal glands many times more active than other's, it adapts to his sense of excitement, the more exited he is, the more adrenaline produced making him fast enough to run up to 60 kph, and have the reflexes to dodge a karate black belt's movements at double speed, but as his adrenaline level rises he'll start to become mentally unstable to the point of going completely psychotic if he doesn't keep it at a constant level. Super Moves * Steel Planet Barrage - Toby punches very rapidly at up 20 hits per second, he can keep it up for up to 30 seconds, but afterwards he is left with severely sore arm muscles and can barely move his arms for hours without experiencing pain in them. He usually only does it at that length of time in emergencies, otherwise he does it for around 15 seconds. * GO PSYCHO!!! - This usually happens unintentionally, when Toby hits a high enough adrenaline level, he loses his ability to contain himself and rushes at his opponent/s at full speed violently letting out a series of attacks with various techniques, his speed and reflexes are increased 10 fold and can hardly get hit by anything even remotely slower than him. At the end of his “rampage“, he is left severely fatigued at ends up passing out with a heart rate as slow as one beat per two seconds.